Road Trip
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Since I have finished the story New Friends and Old, I have started writing this one to follow it, I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much!
1. Chapter 1

"And your sure you and Sam will be okay on your own" Ty asked Scott for about the tenth time as he was getting ready to leave the clinic

"Ty go I promise we will be okay" Scott says irritated as he puts his hands on his partners shoulders looking him in the eye "Now I need you and Cass to check on some horses in Jasper, now enjoy your trip with Amy and Caleb

"Okay" Ty said still not very convinced, Sam had been working at the clinic for 3 months, and he had learned several things but still had alot to learn, but he also knew if he didn't leave Scott was going to kick him out

Walking out to his truck his phone starts to go off, he pulls it out of his pocket and see's Amys name on the screen "Hello"

"When are you going to get here?" Amy says on the other end

"I have to make another field call and then I'll be on my way" Ty says as he climbs into his truck "its been a long day"

"Well you'll have plenty of time to relax on the trip next week" Amy says reminding him, since she can tell he's stressed "And i'll actually get to catch more then just a glimpse of my husband, been so busy these past few weeks"

"Is there any particular reason you called?" He ask still smiling from her last comment

"Yea I wanted to ask what do you want for dinner? Because i have two votes that say spaghetti" Amy says as she walks over to the bed where she is packing some of Ty and her things into a large suitcase

"Spaghetti sounds good to me" He says almost forgetting that Cass and Caleb are spending the night at their place since they had to leave early the next morning

"Okay well can you pick up some garlic bread on your way home, we don't have any left" She says walking back over toward the kitchen

"Yea I can pick some more up, is there anything else we need" Ty says as he gets ready to back out of the parking lot at the clinic

"Not that I can think of, I think I hear Cass and Caleb coming up though, I'll see you when you get here I love you" Amy says as she walks over to their door and opens it to let Caleb and Cass in

"I love you too, I'll see you in a little while" Ty says as he ends the call and pulls out of the parking lot

Later Ty comes walking up the stairs of the loft where Caleb and Cass are sitting at the table that is set for dinner, Ty walks over to Amy "Hey" he says putting a grocery bag down on the counter "I got the garlic bread

Amy smiles up at him "Hey" she says being able to tell Ty has had a rough day as she pulls him closer and they kiss

"What happened to your pants?" Amy says as she pulls out of the kiss to see that Ty's pants legs are muddy up to his knees

"It was almost dark when i ended my field call, and the guy didn't warn me about the giant hole in the ground, and I tripped over it and landed in some mud" Ty says looking down at her "I got some looks when I went in the store to get the bread"

"Well how about i heat up the bread and you go change into some clean pants" Amy says pulling the bread out of the bag

"Sounds good to me" Ty says as he gives Amy a kiss on the cheek and walks towards the other side of the loft, greeting Caleb and Cass as he goes by them

"Okay so I think this will be the easiest way to get there" Ty says pointing to a map that's spread out across the kitchen table looking up at Amy, Cass, and Caleb "And as long as we don't take any of Caleb's short cuts, we should get there just fine"

"Thanks alot man" Caleb says looking up at Ty

"Well we have to get up early in the morning" Cass says as she gets up from the table letting out a yawn

"Yea, after a day like i've had i'm ready to go to bed" he says as the rest join Cass in getting up from the table "And maybe a shoulder massage" he says looking back at Amy as they walk towards their bed as Caleb and Cass get setteled in the living room for the night

* 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so everything is in the car" Cass says as she comes back up into the loft as Amy is preparing some snacks for the road "Are they still asleep?" Cass says looking at where Caleb had climbed in on Amy side of the bed after spending most of the night on the floor

"Yea i haven't heard anything out of them" Amy says looking over at the boys sleeping "Their so cute together aren't they" she says jokingly noticing that Caleb and Ty have now moved toward the center of the bed closer to each other

"Yea they definatly have a whole bromance going on, i think they do nicer things for each other sometimes" Cass says laughing "hey you want to do something fun" Cass says as she grabs the decrotive pillows out of the chair near the bed tossing one to Amy

Amy looks at her getting her drift "That would be mean though, Ty had a rough day yesterday"  
Cass gives her a mischevious look "But you know what it could be fun"

"Pillow Fight!" They both scream as they jump on top of the boys hitting them with the pillows

"What's going on?" Ty says trying to push away the pillow as he wakes up

"Pillow Fight" Caleb yells from beside him trying to get Cass off of him

"Oh it's on" Ty says looking at Caleb before looking back at Amy still hitting him with the pillow

"Let's get them" Caleb says as they grab the pillows on the bed

"oh we're in trouble now" Cass says as her and Amy jump off of the bed and run around to the other side of the loft

"Come back here" Ty says playfully as he chases after Amy as Caleb runs after Cass

"That coffee looks good" As they set at the table at a resturant between Hudson and Jasper

"Your telling me" Ty says as he reachs for his cup

"I thought we did a pretty good job of waking you up" Amy said looking at Ty

"Well you did but Coffee will wake me up even more" Ty says as he gives Amy a kiss on the forehead

"So guys i'm looking at this map and this way looks like a better way to get there and quicker" Caleb says as Ty gives him a look

Ty gives him a look "Where have i heard that before"

Caleb looks at Ty "I'm serious look at the map, you just cut through the woods there and it knocks off 30 minutes of traveling time

Later that evening the group is sitting in the car outside of a reststop "I don't know why i thought this shortcut would be any different" Ty says as he looks at Caleb in the passenger seat as the girls are in the back looking at the map

"Hey how was i supposed to know that it would take us so far off the main road" Caleb says irritated to Ty"

"Well now were two hours away from the place and i'm tired of driving and it's late" Ty says looking at Ty

Cass looks up from the map cutting Caleb off before he can retaliate "Guys if your willing to drive another hour i found this place on the map called pike river, i don't know if there's anywhere to stay there"

Amy looks at Ty "Pike River" she says giving Ty a knowing look

Cass looks at them "What's so special about Pike River?"

Ty looks at her "It's very special to both Amy and I, a few years ago we had to go up there around christmas to help rescue some horses, then when we took our break it was there that we made up, then that's where we almost eloped at"

"Their going to be that couple this week if we stay there" Caleb picks looking back at Cass

"And what's that supposed to mean" Ty says joking at Caleb

"Well is there anywhere to stay around there?" Cass says looking again at the map

"I'll call Joanna" Amy says looking at Ty as he cranks the car back up 


	3. Chapter 3

1Ty knocks on the diner door as Joanna looks up from where she is cleaning up after closing, Joanna unlocks the door "Hey" she says excitly as she hugs Ty, then Amy as she follows in behind him

Amy smiles as they part "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I've been doing great, I was so excited when y'all called" Joanna says as she walks over to grab the key to the cabin "I heard about the wedding" Joanna notices as she sees Amy's rings on her hand "congradulations"

"Yea it's hard to believe that it has been about seven months" Amy says looking down at her rings

"And your sure it's okay if we stay at the cabin for a few days?" Ty says walking up behind them

"Yea that's fine, you know your always welcome here anytime" she says smiling at them "I'm sure you must be tired from your drive though so i'll let you get setteled in down at the cabin and i'll see y'all later"

"Yea we'll see you tommorw" Amy says hugging her before they leave

A while later Amy comes out of the bathroom in her night clothes at the cabin where Ty has lit the fire place and is now sitting on the couch also in his night clothes "Hey" Amy says as she walks over to the couch and sits down beside him, as Ty pulls a blanket over them

Amy notices the concentration on his face "What you thinking about?" she says looking up at him

"I was just thinking about this place" Ty says as he looks down from the fire to look at her

"I know there is definatly something special about it" she says looking up at him "You know i'm not even sorry that Caleb got us turned around, if he hadn't we would be in Jasper at some non-sentimental hotel right now"

"Yea i guess for once it actually worked out that we let Caleb navigate" Ty says as he puts his head on top of hers "you remember the first time we were here and the burge in the fire place shut on us filling the whole place with smoke, and i was determined that your dad had bobie trapped the whole place" Ty says with a smile on his face

"Yea and the water was all muddy" Amy says looking up at him "it's came a long way since then"

"But so have we" Ty says looking down as they lean in to share a kiss

There's a knock on the door the next morning, Ty wakes up realizing him and Amy fell asleep while sitting on the couch the night before

"I got it" Ty says realizing that Amy has woke up as she's lifted her head up off of his lap

Ty slowly pulls himself up off of the couch and makes his way to the door, he opens it to see a young guy standing there just a little shorter then he is "Can I help you?" he ask letting out a yawn

"You don't remember me do you?" the young guy says as he stands at the door

Just then Amy gets up off of the couch and walks over to the door "Who is it?" She says as she comes to the door "Sam?

"At least one of you remembers me" Sam says jokingly looking at Amy

"I remember you it's just early" Ty looks at both of them "I'm going to go make some coffee"

"He's not very good in the mornings" Amy laughs as she gives Sam a hug "how are you doing?"

"I'm good, I'm on break from school right now" Sam says looking at Amy

"That's great" Amy says as she looks back at him

"Well actually my mom sent me down here to tell y'all that there is some more firewood out back and that are welcome to come up to the dinner and have breakfast before you leave for the day" Sam says as Ty comes back over to the door to join Amy now holding a coffee mug

"Well that sounds great Sam we'll do that" Amy says as Sam starts to walk back toward the diner

"Good morning" Joanna says as she puts some plates of food down at a table as she notices Ty and Amy sitting up at the counter with Caleb and Cass

"Good morning" Amy says as Joanna walks over to them

"Was everything okay with the cabin?" Joanna says as she grabs them some menus "Yea it was great" Ty says as he scans over the menu

"These are our friends Caleb and Cass" Amy says realizing that she hasn't even introduced them yet

"Nice to meet you both" She says shaking their hands

"Yea we've heard alot about this place, espically from them" Caleb says looking at Ty and Amy

"I heard y'all were back in town" says a voice from behind them

"Hey Will" Ty says as he turns around to see where the voice is coming from

"What are you kids doing here?" Will says while he helps himself to a cup of coffee

"Well we have a vet call in Jasper, and then we're vacationing up here for a few days" Ty says as he takes a sip of coffee

Just as Will gets ready to say something else the door opens again "Hey Will your horses are going crazy again"

"Not again, thanks for letting me know Matt" Will says as he grabs a to-go cup to put his coffee in

"What's going on with your horses?" Ty says as Matt walks back out the door

"I don't know, they've just been acting strange the past few days, they seem frantic and they seem to jump at the least little thing" Will said as he comes out from behind the counter to leave

"Well if you want when we get back from our vet call tonight we can come over and take a look at them" Ty offers as he can see Will is in a hurry

"Yea that would be great" Will says as he rushs out the door


End file.
